The Hat Race
by Windrises
Summary: Tarrant joins a race to win a gold hat.


Note: Alice in Wonderland is not owned and created by me.

Alice Kingsleigh was wearing her light blue dress and was walking around. Suddenly Tarrant Hightopp (the hatter) ran up to her. Tarrant said "I'm glad that I found you Alice. There is something that I need to tell you."

Alice said "Okay. What do you need to tell me?"

Tarrant said "Hold on. I need to catch my breath." 5 minutes later Tarrant said "Tomorrow is Underland's big race, but this race is way more special than the other races."

Alice said "Cool. What's special?"

Tarrant said "The winner of the race wins a rare and valuable gold hat."

Alice said "I didn't know that gold hats existed."

Tarrant said "They were a popular item decades ago. Sadly the gold weighed so much that wearing gold hats hurt peoples' heads. Because of that most of the hats were destroyed. The gold hat in tomorrow's race is 1 of the last gold hats. I hope that I win it."

Alice said "Tarrant I hate to burst your bubble."

Tarrant started blowing bubbles and said "You can pop one bubble if you want."

Alice said "Tarrant I don't think that you should be in the race tomorrow."

Tarrant said "Why not?"

Alice said "You almost ran out of breath a few minutes ago."

Tarrant thought about it and said "Perhaps I haven't been running away. I know what to do. I'm going to run around all afternoon."

Alice said "But you would be exhausted if you did that."

Tarrant patted Alice's head and said "Don't worry. This will work out." Tarrant started running.

A few hours later Alice tried to find Tarrant. Alice said "March Hare have you seen Tarrant?"

The March Hare said "I did see a guy with a weird hat sleeping on a park bench."

Alice walked to 1 of Underland's parks. Tarrant was sleeping on a park bench. Alice said "Tarrant please wake up."

Tarrant opened his eyes and said "Hi Alice. Why are we at the park?"

Alice said "You fell asleep here."

Tarrant said "Oh. This park bench is quite comfortable."

Alice said "Tarrant I think this proves that you can't be in the race tomorrow."

Tarrant said "Alice I appreciate your help, but I know what I'm doing."

Alice said "If you are going to be in tomorrow's race I will too."

Tarrant said "Okay. Here is a hug for good luck." Tarrant hugged the park bench.

Alice said "Tarrant you are hugging a bench."

Tarrant said "Oh. It's time to hug something much nicer." Tarrant hugged the garbage can.

Alice said "Now you are hugging garbage."

Tarrant smiled and said "Yeah."

The next day Tarrant, Alice, and the other racers showed up to the race. The other racers were citizens that Tarrant and Alice barely knew. Alice wore a purple t-shirt and shorts and Tarrant wore his usual costume. Alice said "Tarrant don't you think that you will to be too warm in that outfit?"

Tarrant said "No way."

The judge said "The race is about to begin."

Tarrant said "Alright. I'm going to win."

The Cheshire Cat said "Yeah right."

The judge said "The race has begun. Start running."

The runners started running. Alice said "Tarrant are you okay?"

Tarrant said "This is easy."

2 minutes later Tarrant was so tired. He stopped running. He said "Maybe I can walk." Tarrant was so tired that he stopped walking. He sat on the ground.

Alice said "Tarrant what are you doing?"

Tarrant sighed and said "Alice you are right. I can't run this race."

Alice said "Is there anything that you need?"

Tarrant said "You should keep running. I believe in you."

Alice smiled and said "Thank you." Alice continued running.

Tarrant grabbed a cup and put tea in it. He said "Ah. That's good."

The March Hare said "Isn't that the expired tea?"

Tarrant said "I'm afraid that it is. I need something to spit it out on." Tarrant borrowed the White Rabbit's jacket and spit tea on it.

The White Rabbit said "Ew." The March Hare laughed.

Tarrant said "How is Alice doing in the race?"

The Dormouse said "She's ahead of 2 of the racers, but there's a few racers ahead of her."

Alice started running faster. She ran past a few more of the racers.

Racer # 1 said "How is she ahead of us? I have trained for months."

Racer # 2 said "And I have trained for weeks."

Alice was now ahead of all of the other racers. The racers tried to keep up, but they ran out of breath.

Racer # 1 said "I give up."

Racer # 2 said "Lets go watch television on my couch."

A few minutes later Alice ran to end of the race. The judge said "The winner is that person."

Alice said "My name is Alice."

The judge said "The winner is My Name is Alice. By the way that's a weird name." The judge handed the gold hat to Alice.

Tarrant said "You did a great job Alice. I'm proud of you."

Alice said "Thank you." Alice handed the gold hat to Tarrant.

Tarrant said "But you won the race."

Alice said "I was in the race to help you win the gold hat. You deserve it."

Tarrant said "Thank you Alice. I don't know how to properly thank you."

Alice blushed and said "I think that you owe someone a kiss."

Tarrant said "I sure do." Tarrant kissed the gold hat. Tarrant said "I'm going to put this gold hat on my award isle."

Alice said "Um Tarrant aren't you forgetting to kiss somebody else?"

Tarrant said "Oh right." Tarrant took his hat off his head and kissed it. He said "I often forget to kiss my hat. I need to work on that."

Alice whispered "Maybe 1 day he will give me a kiss."

Tarrant said "Did you say something?"

Alice said "Um I said that the weather is nice today."

Tarrant said "Yes. I hate it when the weather is rude."


End file.
